doctorwhowitfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Guilds are associations of people with the same goal or objectives, or sometimes they're just a group of friends. A player can be a member of only one guild at a time. Guild Features Guild Ranks From highest to lowest, the available guild ranks are: *'Officers' - The first one is the person who created the guild. They are able to view guild chat, invite players into the guild, promote players up to officer, and demote or kick players of lower rank. *'Veterans' - Are able to view guild chat. *'Members' - Are able to view guild chat. Guild Chat There is a separate tab for private chat among the guild. It is visible and accessible to all online guild members, and cannot be closed. Guild Management Creating a Guild It costs 10 Chronons and 3,000 coins to create a guild. Guild names can be up to 20 characters long, including spaces. Punctuation is not possible in guild names. # After making sure you have enough funds to create a guild, click on the player status button in the upper left of the game. # Click on the Guild button and click on "Start Your Own Guild." # Type the name for your guild in carefully, making sure it is spelled the way you want it to be. Please note that your guild name needs to follow the rules of the Terms of Service. # Click on the "Buy!" button and your new guild will be created with you as an Officer. Inviting a Player to Your Guild There are two ways you can invite another player to join your guild. * Click on the player and use the "Invite to Guild" option. * Click on a friends list portrait and use the "Invite to Guild" option. * If you have recently invited a player to your Guild, you will not be allowed to send them another invitation. Promoting Players in the Guild You can only promote players if you are an officer. You cannot promote a player to a rank higher than yours. # Click on the Player Icon in the central bottom of Doctor Who. # Click on the player that you wish to promote. # Click on "Promote" Demoting Players in the Guild You can only demote players if you are an officer. # Click on the Player Icon in the central bottom of Doctor Who. # Click on the player that you wish to demote. # Click on "Demote" Removing players from a Guild You can only remove players from the guild if you are an officer. # Click on the Player Icon in the central bottom of Doctor Who. # Click on the player that you wish to remove. # Click on "Guild Kick" Disbanding Your Guild Only the player who created the guild can disband it. All players must be removed from the guild first before it can be disbanded. Once a player has disbanded their own guild or left a guild, they may start a new guild. The same cost and guidelines apply with every new guild. # Click on the Player Icon in the bottom of Doctor Who. # Click on "Disband Guild" Guild Membership To join a guild, you need to accept an invitation from a Guild officer. When you have joined a guild, the guild screen in your Player menu will show a list of other guild members, with pictures and locations of members who are currently online. You can use this list like the Friends list to start private chats with Guild members. To leave a guild, click on the "Leave Guild" button at the bottom left hand of the guild screen. Other Links * Guild Recruitment Forum Category:Terminology